


Put You in Your Place

by WolfStar_85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Sam, Breathplay, Coming In Pants, Discipline, Flogging, Frottage, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Control, Rimming, Rough Sex, Safewords, Sleepy Cuddles, Spanking, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfStar_85/pseuds/WolfStar_85
Summary: When Sam messes up on a case, and it nearly costs both brothers their lives, Dean must teach Sam a lesson that he won’t soon forget.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Don't own, wish I did. Making no money! For fun and entertainment only.

“What do you want me to say Sam?” Dean asked as he limped back toward the ‘67 Chevy Impala. He and Sam had narrowly avoided death during this case. Sam had gotten distracted by the shapeshifter’s ability to turn into anything and it had turned into the one thing Sam feared most, his father. John hadn’t been the best to the boys, especially when he was drinking. That small distraction, Sam’s moment of hesitation, had nearly gotten them both killed.

“I don’t know.” Sam said as he too, limped toward the car. His lower lip was busted and bleeding a bit. “An ‘I know you didn’t mean to and I forgive you.’ would be nice.” He was flustered. No other case would he have hesitated like he did on this one. Then again, it wasn’t everyday they dealt with free-will shapeshifters, the kind that didn’t need to be near the body they were shifting into. 

Dean stopped in his tracks and turned to look at his brother. “Forgive you?” He asked heatedly. “You want me to forgive you!? Sam, we were almost KILLED back there!” He said angrily pointing back the direction they’d just come. “Don’t you get that? That THING almost killed us!” He wasn’t worried for himself, he’d died before many times in fact. Died, went to Hell, and was brought back; but he would be damned if Sammy, HIS Sammy, his little brother… he would be damned if that was going to ever be Sam’s fate.

Sam sighed and looked down. He knew he’d messed up, but at least they were alive, that counted for something didn’t it? They were alive and the shapeshifter was destroyed. Didn’t that matter at all? “ ’m sorry.” He muttered quietly. “I honestly didn’t mean to choke up.” 

Dean looked at him, he wasn’t really mad at Sam, more scared and worried for him than anything. “Yeah,” He said shortly but softly. “Well, you’re gonna be sorry when we get back to the hotel.” He pushed Sam in the back, shoving him toward the car. “Get in!” He ordered.

Sam stumbled when he was shoved but quickly caught his balance, his hand grabbed the car handle and he looked at Dean frowning. “What’s that mean?” He asked curiously with a hint of concern in his voice. “What are you going to do, Dean?” 

“I haven’t decided yet!” Dean said opening Sam’s door for him before going to the driver’s side and getting in. He sat there, his head laid back against the seat, his eyes closed and he sighed. “I’ll think of something though!” He said as he watched Sam slowly get in, he frowned when Sam winced. “You okay?”

Sam nodded as he got in and buckled up. “Ankle hurts a bit.” He admitted. “Probably just turned it wrong, I can walk on it so it’s not broken. I really am sorry Dean.” He wanted Dean to understand, no… he NEEDED Dean to understand. He hadn’t meant for it to happen.

Dean swallowed and ran a hand through his hair. He sighed then looked over at Sam, surveying his appearance for a moment, he turned his head back to the wheel and turned the key, the car came to life instantly. He patted the dash. “Good girl Baby. Let’s go home.” He said then pulled out of where he was parked. He drove on a dirt road for a ways before they hit the pavement. He didn’t speak but occasionally looked over at Sam, just to make sure he was still there. This had truly scared him. 

Sam didn’t speak either. He kept his head down, his hands clasped together in his lap. Occasionally, he’d sniff and wipe a tear away from his eyes that threatened to fall. Dean was pissed at him, and who could blame him? He’d really messed up this time, but when that thing had taken on the looks, voice, and actions of his abusive father, he panicked. He’d frozen in his tracks. He closed his eyes and could hear the snap of his dad’s belt as it smashed against his back, his butt, his legs. He could feel the sting from said belt in those areas. He could still feel the droplets of blood running down his back and legs as the belt buckle cut into his flesh, or his skin cracked and busted under the continuous whipping. 

Dean watched his brother as they headed to the hotel, perhaps he had been a bit harsh. But he was scared of losing his brother. He frowned on one occasion, seeing a few tears slip from Sam’s closed eyes. He swallowed a lump in his throat. He knew what he had to do. There was only one thing that he could do to release all the pain Sam was reliving in his mind.

“We get to the hotel,” Dean started to say, no longer looking at Sam, but only at the road. He didn’t say any more until he heard Sam sniff and speak asking him what he was saying. “I want you to take a shower Sammy, a nice warm one. I want you to relax as much as you can.” He wet his lips as he turned a corner going back into the town they were staying at. “I want you to dress back up, and come back out to me. I’m gonna beat you so fucking bad you won’t be able to set still for a week!” 

Sam’s breath caught in his throat and a small whimper of fear slipped out. “D-D-Dean.” He stammered. “Y-you, you wouldn’t. I-I’m your brother!” He was terrified and that was pointed out by the fact that Sam was almost in a panic. He looked away from Dean, scooting over close to the passenger side door, shaking.

Dean clenched his teeth as he stopped at a stoplight. He didn’t speak a word as they got to the hotel. He got out, went to Sam’s side and opened the door. He grabbed Sam by the back of his shirt collar and pulled him out of the car, shutting the door and shoved Sam toward their ground level hotel room. “Get your ass into that room, now!” He snapped. A part of him hated this, but it was for Sam’s own good.

Sam practically cowered down, shying away from his brother as they entered the hotel room. “Dean, I’m sorry, I swear I didn’t mean to! Please don’t be like him!” He was terrified, shaking and sobbing now. Tears now running freely down his cheeks.

“Go get your shower!” Dean ordered as he started taking off his own shirt. “Now Sam!” He said harshly and watched his horrified brother gather up a pair of sleep shorts and boxers along with what he’d need to wash with then head to the bathroom. He sighed. “I forgive you Sammy.” He said quietly after he heard the water start in the shower. “I just hope you can forgive me, I’m only doing this to help you!” He knew Sam couldn’t hear him.

Sam got into the shower, turning it on and sank to the shower floor, he leaned against the shower wall and sobbed. Dean hated him now. And was going to beat him, just like their father had done. He was scared, he wouldn’t deny it. Terrified in fact. But deep down, a part of him knew, or at least believed, he deserved it. 

Slowly, Sam pulled himself together, stood and showered, washing every part of his body then turned the water off. He got out, towel dried, and dressed. He brushed his teeth, then combed his hair, and rinsed his mouth out with mouthwash before taking a deep breath to try and calm his nerves. He pulled the door open and stepped out seeing Dean dressed in his jeans and a tight fitting white wife beater t-shirt, the same like their dad used to wear. He whimpered.

“Get over here!” Dean snapped seeing Sam standing there, he had his belt in hand, though he laid it on the bed beside him. He watched as Sam slowly approached and when his little brother was close enough, Dean stood, grabbed him and roughly threw him onto the bed and was over him in a matter of seconds. “You fucked up!” He snarled.

Sam was scared, horrified! He gasped in shock as Dean threw him down onto the bed then got over him and yelled at him. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry Dean, please!” He sobbed covering his face so he couldn’t see the angry look in Dean’s face. 

“Sorry isn’t going to cut it this time!” Dean said and slapped Sam’s face. It wasn’t really a hard slap, but it did sting a bit, not to mention startled Sam. Dean hadn’t really ever struck him like that before. “I’m going to make you think sorry though Sammy!” He said and set up, pulling Sam’s hands away from his face. “I think it’s time to put you in your place boy!” 

Sam sobbed at that, his dad always told him that before he was beaten. “Dean no. Please! I’m sorry, it won’t happen again, please!” He tried to pull away, he had to get away from this, he couldn’t take it! Not from Dean! 

Dean grabbed Sam’s wrist and pulled Sam over his legs, on his belly. He gently caressed Sam’s bottom a moment, before lifting his hand and giving Sam a firm but not overly hard swat. He watched Sam’s reaction before repeating the action. With each swat though, he did something their dad never did, he’d caress his brother’s ass gently. 

Sam gasped about the fifth time this happened as he realized Dean’s hand was getting closer to his balls. “D-Dean?” He said with a curious tone, then let out a surprised cry as Dean’s hand landed on his ass again, this time harder. 

“Don’t talk when I’m punishing you Sam!” Dean said before smacking his brother’s ass again relatively hard. Then the spanking truly became what it was supposed to be, and Dean smiled listening to each gasp and cry that his brother let out. He growled once when Sam dared to cover his ass, and smacked his hands away. He shook his head and rolled Sam off him. He got up, went to the bathroom and got Sam’s belt. Snapping the leather against itself to make Sam cringe then quickly wrapped the belt around Sam’s arms, buckling it so that his wrists were bound together and he couldn’t try to cover his ass again. He angled Sam over the bed, with Sam on his knees, his arms stretched out on the bed, head down and grabbed his own belt then began smacking Sam’s ass with it. The belt made a sharp snap with each contact to the sleep shorts. After close to 20 lashes to Sam’s ass only, Dean stopped, tossed the belt aside then rolled Sam onto his back.

Sam was crying now, the belt stung even through his sleep shorts and Dean was still scaring him, though he had yet to beat Sam’s back or legs and somehow, Sam was getting the feeling that Dean wasn’t going to. He didn’t speak, he only looked at his brother with teary eyes.

Dean got back on the bed, on top of Sam, setting on his brother’s legs. He leaned forward a bit, rubbing Sam’s inner thighs very lightly before running his hands up Sam’s legs to rub at his clothed cock. “Mmm, you’re fucking hard!?” He asked his eyes widening as he pressed against the bulge in Sam’s pants. “Did you LIKE me spanking you Sammy?” 

Sam blushed and turned his head away. How the hell was he supposed to tell Dean that he did like it? How was he supposed to tell Dean that he loved him… more than what a brother should? He didn’t speak, but he couldn’t look Dean in the eye either. 

“Did you get hard when he did it?” Dean asked Sam. He wanted to know, had to know. Because if Sam got hard for their dad, then he would know so much more had taken place other than his brother being beat. 

“Sam!” Dean said sharply, grabbing Sam’s jaw tight and forcing his younger brother to look at him. “Answer the question or you get another spanking and you don’t want that do you?” On Sam’s sobbing shake of his head Dean nodded. “Then answer the question, did you get hard when John did it?”

Sam didn’t know what to say. He knew if he lied to Dean, that would piss Dean off even more than he already was, but he also knew if he told the truth that would still end up pissing Dean off. Slowly he nodded his head, then averted his eyes, he was shaking again.

Dean simply looked at Sam. He closed his eyes and sighed. Got up off the bed and started pacing. “That fucking bastard.” He muttered softly, running a hand through his hair before stopping and looking at Sam. He didn’t speak, he simply looked Sam over. “If he wasn’t dead, I’d fucking kill him!” He was angry, but this time, not at Sam. He never really had been angry with Sam. He moved over to the bed, got over Sam again, and this time the kiss was gentle, tender, loving. He moved those kisses over to Sam’s neck, then up to his ears. “I’ll make it better! I promise! But you have to trust me!”

Sam watched Dean’s reaction to his admission, saw the change in his brother’s face go from what he thought to be pissed at him, to being pissed at their dad. He watched Dean pace. He heard him call their father a bastard, then Dean was back to his side, standing by the bed and Sam couldn’t help but flinch away. When Dean was over him, he looked up at him and swallowed hard. “Y-you know I do.” He whispered. 

Dean knew now why he’d scared Sam so badly, and honestly, he felt bad for it. He hadn’t meant to scare Sam that much. “If I get too rough, or do something you can’t handle, you tell me! We’re going to work you through this! If it’s too much, call out RED! If it’s starting to get to that point, but you don’t want to actually stop yet, say YELLOW. Understand? It’s called a safeword.” 

Sam looked into his brother’s eyes and nodded slowly. “I understand.” He said gently. “Yellow to make you slow down but not stop, red to stop. Got it.” He bit his lip nervously, not sure just what to expect now. Dean’s entire demeanor had changed now, it was full of concern and love. “I forgive you.” He whispered.

Dean looked at him for a moment. He was mentally sizing up his options. Trying to decide how best to go about this. How did he want to do this? Sam’s wrists were still bound in Sam’s own belt. He went to the bathroom and got Sam’s shirt, laying it on the bed, then pulled his own wife beater off and laid it on the bed as well. “I’m glad to know that!” He said becoming harsher again.

Sam shuddered a bit. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. His eyes opened again slowly as he looked at his brother. “What’s wrong?” He asked frowning since Dean hadn’t touched him again, yet. “Dean? You okay?”

“I’m fine.” Dean answered. “I’m trying to decide how best to go about this.” He said looking Sam over before getting over him and kissing him roughly, he suddenly slapped Sam across the face. “Don’t you think you’re getting out of it just because I can’t decide on how to punish you!”

Sam whimpered when he was slapped. He turned his head away, not looking at Dean. He shook a bit, but took a breath, trying to calm down. It was hits like that slap that scared him. He nodded his head silently. 

Dean watched him a moment before smirking. He sat, leaning against the headboard. “Lay across my lap.” He ordered. “You’re getting another spanking! I need to make sure you get the point! We do not fuck up on a case!”

Sam moved to obey, having to make fists with his bound hands to get to him, and soon he was laying across his lap. He didn’t make a sound when the first few smacks were made. Then they started getting harder, and harder until his ass was stinging, and tinted red with the constant hit of Dean’s hand. What was worse was, he was getting harder, he let out a whine and Dean stopped. He turned his head to look at his brother.

Dean gently stroked a finger over Sam’s face before rolling Sam to his back, he moved over him and leaned in, attacking Sam’s neck with kisses, licks, and gentle bites. He heard Sam gasp and felt Sam start to fight him. Yes, this must have been what John had done. He got up, grabbed his and Sam’s shirts and quickly tied Sam’s legs to the foot posts of the bed, he watched Sam struggle against them before moving over him again. He kissed him roughly, holding Sam’s arms over his head as he began to grind his hips down onto his brother’s erection.

Sam couldn’t! He just could not do this! No! Not with it being Dean! But he didn’t move to stop his brother from binding his legs to the bed. He whimpered, scared again as Dean moved back over him and pinned his hands over his head, then came the grinding and Sam arched despite himself. He let out a whine of pleasure and despair. “Dean!” The name came out in the whine as he found himself grinding back. The fabric creating that amazingly horrible friction to his cock that he used to get off to when John would do this.

Dean smirked and grinded down onto Sam harder, their cocks rubbing each other through the fabric of their pants. “I’m going to fucking make you fill your shorts full of cum Sammy!” He told Sam as he slid a hand between them and started rubbing against Sam’s bulge, making his brother arch and whine under him. “Yes, that’s it little brother! You like that? You like your big brother rubbing you like that?” 

Sam couldn’t help but whine and he pressed against Dean’s hand, humping himself against it. “Mmm, mmhmm.” He groaned but didn’t actually speak the words. He was getting harder by the second as Dean’s hand sped up and he shuddered. “Mmm, Dean.” 

Dean watched Sam, listening to how he whined for him. “That’s more like it.” He said rubbing Sam’s cock through his shorts. He chuckled as Sam twitched under him. Jerking but not jerking, he was getting close and Dean could tell. “Not yet little brother.” He said pulling back making Sam whine loudly. 

“Mmm Dean.” Sam whined softly. “Dean please.” He needed to cum now. He wanted to, so badly. He whimpered and bit at his lip. “Dean. Mmm, please let me cum.” 

“Not yet little brother.” Dean said softly. “But soon. Just hold it in a little longer.” He kissed Sam again then whispered into his ear as he grinded down against Sam. “You're doing good Sammy.” 

Sam whined and grinded himself against Dean more desperately. “Please Dean. Please.” He whispered. “Fuck.”

Dean smiled at him. “I love you Sammy.” He said softly. “I love you more than I should! I never was mad at you! I was scared. I don't want to… mmm.” he was getting hard himself now as he rubbed and grinded himself against Sam. “I don't want to lose you.” 

Sam shook his head. “You won't lose me.” He said before moaning. “Dean, please. I need to cum.”

Dean smiled and slipped his hand into Sam's shorts, he gripped Sam's cock and started rubbing him slowly.

“Mmm.” Sam groaned quietly as his hips arched up some against Dean's touch. “Dean. Mmm, Dean please. Fuck I need to cum.”

“Soon little brother.” Dean whispered as he started jerking Sam harder, twisting his wrist at the head of Sam's cock. “Very soon! I promise!” 

Sam whimpered then let out a moan as Dean's action shot pleasure coursing through his body. He needed to cum and now but was trying to hold off. “Please Dean, fuck!”

Dean chuckled as he continued jerking his brother off. “Almost there Sammy!”

Sam thrust his hips up into Dean's hand. “Dean! Please! Fuck I need to cum. Oh God… I can't Dean. I can't hold off. I'm going to cum Dean.” He bit at his lower lip. His orgasm was coming on way too strong and way too fast. “Dean please. Dean, fuck. Please. I can't hold off. I'm going to cum Dean. I can't stop it. It's happening Dean. Dean! Yes! Fuck!” He arched, and let out a loud moan as his orgasm crashed over him and he came heavily into the shorts he had on and Dean's hand. He fell back onto the bed panting heavily. “Fuck yes.”

Dean pulled his hand out of Sam's pants and licked his hand clean. “Feel better Sammy?” He asked with a small grin.

“You have no idea.” Sam whispered. He looked up at Dean and smiled gently. “That felt so good.” 

“I'm glad.” Dean said and kissed him gently. “Have you learned anything today?”

Sam nodded as he kissed back, humming softly. “Yes.” He said quietly. 

“What?” Dean asked. “What has my little brother learned from this experience?”

“You are way better than John.” Sam admitted. “And, not to fuck up on a case.”

“Good boy.” Dean said and kissed him again before completely stripping them both.

“Oh yes Dean.” Sam whispered. “Please. I want it so bad.” 

“I know. And I'm going to make you feel really good.” Dean said kissing him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean helps Sam to heal from his past.

Sam hadn't expected Dean to do this but, he wasn't about to stop it either. He wanted Dean to fuck him. He watched Dean move between his legs, on his knees and felt Dean untie his legs, then his ass was lifted up some as Dean Plpulled off his and Sam's shorts then put Sam's legs over his shoulders.

“Now,” Dean said gently as he lowered some. “I want to hear you gasp, moan, cry, and scream for more! I'm going to fuck you so good Sammy! No one but me will ever be able to pleasure you again!”

Sam nodded at his brother. "Yes Dean. Please. Ruin me for anyone else but you!"

Dean smirked and kissed Sam then, without even lubing them up, he lined up and slammed into Sam's ass dry.

Sam gasped and let out a pained scream. It hurt! It hurt so much! "Fuck! Dean! No! Ow ow ow! It hurts. Stop please. Take it out!"

But Dean didn't pull out. Instead he began moving his hips at a brisk pace. 

Sam cried in pain. It hurt more than he could have ever imagined. Was Dean bigger than John? Was that possible?

"I gotcha baby boy." Dean said softly as he laid his front down on Sam's back and kissed his neck. "Remember your safe words. You're okay…"

Sam sobbed under Dean. "It hurts Dean…" he cried.

"I know Sammy." Dean whispered as he slowed to where he was rolling his hips slowly. "I know it does. But I had to do it this way to give you what you asked for, to ruin you for all but me. See Sammy, you're not the only one John's fucked. But I found something out. I'm about half an inch thicker and close to an inch longer than he is. So, if I take you dry like this… all you'll be able to remember is MY cock inside you! MINE that will make you gasp, scream…" he paused adjusted his hips a bit then surged forward. 

Sam arched up and cried out. The scream of pain hitching mid scream into a shocked moan of pleasure. "Fucking hell!"

Dean laughed. "MY cock that will make you cry in both pain and pleasure!" 

Sam panted and shuddered some. He nodded. "It...certainly did...that." he worked out.

Dean chuckled. He knew Sam would bleed a bit from this, but it had to be done. Sam could only be left with the feeling and memory of how Dean's thicker, longer cock had slammed into his body, claiming him for its own. He thrust hard into Sam again.

Sam cried out in pained pleasure, it hurt but at the same time it felt lovely.

Dean smiled as he launched a brutal assault on Sam's ass. Thrusting in and out hard and deep causing Sam's body to jerk a bit from the roughness. "That's it Sammy. Take it!"

Sam couldn't help the sounds of pain and pleasure that slipped out of him as his brother fucked him. "Yes." He whispered. "Fuck me hard Dean."

Dean laughed softly and bit at Sam's neck as he continued his assault on his brother. "Who do you belong to?"

"You Dean!" Sam said softly. "Only you!" 

Dean nodded and thrust in hard, he knew he was getting really rough but at least he was going to be all Sam would feel. "Correct!" He said as his fucking reached a nearly brutal pitch.

Sam cried and moaned at the same time. Dean was hurting him but at the same time, it felt so good to. So very good. Dean's cock was claiming his ass, making him Dean's very own. "Yes Dean." He whispered. "Yes… fuck."

Dean chuckled softly as he continued his brutal pace, he groaned deeply. "Fuck Sammy. I'm going to fill your ass so full!" 

"Yes Dean." Sam whined. "Yes. Make me yours!"

Dean gave several hard bucking thrusts before finally pressing in deep and grunting out his orgasm, several spurts shooting out deep into Sam's ass. He pulled out before he could empty out inside Sam and allowed a couple spurts to dot along Sam's ass, balls, and his cock. He'd marked his brother. Wanting Sam to know exactly who he belonged to. 

Dean didn't give himself much time to rest. He wanted to make sure Sam was taken care of too. He wrapped a hand around Sam's cock and jerked him off until Sam reached his own orgasm. He leaned in and licked Sam clean before moving them so they were laying down side by side and Sam was wrapped up in his arms.

Sam panted heavily and nuzzled against Dean. "Fuck…" he whispered.

"All fucking mine!" Dean said shortly. "No one else better touch you! If they do, you best tell me right away! Do you understand?"

Sam nodded. "Yes Dean." He said nodding. "I understand! I love you!"

Dean smiled holding him close. "I love you too baby. I am sorry I scared you. I was… I wasn't mad… I was scared… I could have lost you and… I don't know what I would do if that happened."

"I know Dean." Sam said nodding. "And, I'm sorry I froze… It won't happen again."

"Don't say that." Dean said gently. "Just say you'll try not to let it happen again."

Sam smiled a soft, sleepy smile. "Right… What you said." He muttered as he cuddled up close to Dean and sighed softly. It wasn't long before sleep overtook him and Sam drifted off into a deep sleep.

Dean watched Sam for a while. He smiled to himself as he lightly kissed Sam's lips. "That's it sweet Sammy… Just rest now… I'll be right here." He said before he too allowed his eyes to close and he drifted off to sleep, both brothers had a smile, both were finally completely happy.


End file.
